Vivre ou mourir
by NymeAno
Summary: En le sauvant, elle croyait mourir, elle croyait ne plus le revoir.


Salut ! Après 3 semaines de vacances (pendant lesquelles j'ai réfléchi aux 3 derniers chapitres) je peux poster le chapitre "Regrets".

Ce chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres (environ le double du premier !), m'a prit beaucoup de temps, donc c'est normal qu'il arrive tard. Il est un tout petit peu vulgaire (mais ça a un certain sens).

Dans tous les cas, profitez et si quelque chose vous gêne, dites le moi, j'accepte les critiques !

Je voudrais répondre à une review anonyme :

**miimii : **Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu me remercie mais je prend ça comme un compliment, donc merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! ;) Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Regrets**

* * *

-Ce colis doit venir de Naruto, non ?

La question fut posée à voix haute par Choji, pour que tout le monde entende, mais je savais que cette question ne s'adressait pas à Kakashi, mais seulement à la femme qui avait toujours aimé Naruto : Moi.

Depuis toujours, tous les gens qui avaient compris ce que je ressentais à son égard se disaient la même chose. Pourquoi Naruto est triste aujourd'hui ? Demandons à Hinata. Qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à Naruto ? Demandons à Hinata. Et ça marchait avec tout, comme si le fait de ressentir ce que je ressentais me rapprochait de lui plus que les autres.

Faux. Incroyablement faux. Il aurait fallut qu'il m'aime pour que ce soit le cas.

La seule à ne pas agir ainsi, c'était Sakura. Ou alors d'autres personnes n'en ayant que faire de mes histoires de cœur. Kakashi, qui était pour moi un homme sage et intelligent me paraissait maintenant bien vide d'intérêt et lourd lorsqu'il m'adressait ces regards amusés et qu'il me parlait sans cesse de Naruto, cet air niais sur le visage. Parce qu'au lieu de m'aider à l'oublier, il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie. Beaucoup trop de fois.

Pour Choji, qui adoptait un comportement assez similaire -bien que moins niais- c'était différent. Il avait toujours cet air innocent qui m'empêchait de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il avait un visage rond, et des petits yeux adoucissants. Et bien que je n'avais eu l'occasion de le fréquenter avant, ces moments passés ensemble à l'hôpital étaient pour moi très plaisant, car je découvrais Choji de plus en plus, et sa présence m'appaisait.

Nous étions plusieurs à avoir gardé des séquelles physiques, mais dans ceux qui se trouvaient dans cet hôpital, seul Kakashi et Choji m'étaient familiers. Alors c'était avec eux que je mangeais au réfectoire, avant de me retrouver seule dans ma chambre, à suivre des traitements dont je ne comprenais absolument pas l'utilité.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où je recevrai enfin mes premières visites, toutes d'un coup car Shizune avait énormément de mal à gérer les plannings de visites. Mais ça ne me gênait pas et me rendait au contraire, ravie. Il était 12h13 et les visites débuteraient plus tard. Kakashi, Choji et moi avions reçus un colis dans lequel se trouvait une multitude de ramens, accompagné d'un mot d'encouragement, non signé, évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu envoyer ce colis, mis à part Naruto ? Personne. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à renvoyer une réplique cinglante à Choji :

-Oui j'imagine, répondis-je.

Choji afficha un énorme sourire (si bien que ses yeux se plissèrent, devenant des petites fentes noires) et servit tout le monde rapidement, avide de manger un plat digne de ce nom. Kakashi prit soin de ne pas révéler son visage, Choji s'empiffra rapidement, et moi... Mangeait uniquement parce que mon ventre vide l'ordonnait, parce qu'au fond, l'idée de recevoir un cadeau de Naruto ne m'enchantait absolument pas, en vue des derniers événements.

Passé le sixième bol, Choji s'exclama :

-Shikamaru ! Qu'est ce qui te ramène ?

Shikamaru, que ni moi, ni Kakashi avions remarqué, entra alors, ce petit air blasé habituel encré sur son visage. Moi cœur s'affola. J'avais toujours apprécié Shikamaru mais jamais je n'avais réussi à lui parler d'avantage que "Bonjour - Au revoir". Cela ne me posait aucun problème avant. Mais depuis ce jour, je m'étais promise de le remercier. Le remercier de m'avoir montré le message TATSUYA concernant Naruto et le remercier d'avoir aidé Sakura à se faufiler dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques pour me soigner (chose que j'avais apprise il y a quelques temps). Mais il était tellement imposant que rien que le fait de le remercier relevait du miracle pour moi.

-Je suis venu demander à Shizune quand rentrait Tsunade, je dois lui faire un rapport... répondit-il d'un air blasé cachant une inquiétude évidente.

Kakashi intervint, perdant son air niais pour l'air sérieux que je lui préférais :

-Tsunade n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle à Suna, répondit Shikamaru

Devant l'air surpris de Kakashi, il ajouta :

-Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

Alors qu'il adressait des saluts polis à Kakashi et demandait des nouvelles à Choji à propos de son état de santé, je me disais que c'était le moment parfait pour le remercier... D'une voix incroyablement hésitante que je n'avais pas utilisée depuis bien longtemps, je l'interpellais :

-Shi..Shikamaru ? Je.. Je souhaitais te remercier pour euh...

Face à cette situation, Shikamaru décida -à mon plus grand soulagement- de couper court à la conversation :

-Je sais, pas la peine de me remercier.

Et il partit, nous saluant poliment.

* * *

La première visite devait se faire il y avait 10 minutes, mais rien. Personne. Et je restais seule. Comme toujours.

Ennuyé. Déçue. Frustrée. Je décidais d'allumer l'épaisse et vieille télé qui se trouvait face à moi.

Dès la première chaîne, je fus interpellée par le reportage qu'introduit un présentateur à l'allure grave :

_Itachi Uchiwa, le grand traître de Konoha, a été retrouvé mort dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel il y a quelque temps, aux environs de 14h. Le médecin légiste nous informe que ses blessures montrent qu'il serait mort suite à un combat, et que le coup fatal aurait été porté avec une arme de type tranchant -le doute plane encore sur l'exactitude de l'arme utilisée._

_Alors que le pays semble être soulagé par cette perte, la question qui concerne l'origine de ce meurtre persiste. Question qui ne reste pas sans réponse, en effet, tous les doutes apportés par cette question se tournent vers Sasuke Uchiwa, le frère du défunt et déserteur de la Nation. Celui-ci aurait développé une haine constante envers son frère -le responsable du massacre de sa famille. Sasuke aurait même été retrouvé en compagnie de 3 individus -2 hommes et 1 femme- à l'allure mystérieuse. _

_Après la pub, nous aurons ENFIN le témoignage exclusif de la personne ayant croisé Sasuke Uchiwa récemment, je cite M..._

Le bruit d'une poignée qu'on baisse. Lu bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Et le bruit de la télé que j'éteins ; Voilà tout ce que j'avais entendu pendant ce court instant, avant de voir le visage de mon premier visiteur.

Neji.

Il semblait incroyablement fatigué et son visage reflétait la tristesse. Il s'approcha lentement pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit. A partir de ce moment, seul le bruit de l'horloge comptant les secondes se fit entendre. La seule chose à dire qui me vint à l'esprit fut de lui proposer à boire -sans même penser que je n'avais rien de tout ça. Ma voix se fit hésitante, et presque inaudible :

-Bonjour..Neji... Tu veux quel...Quelque chose à boire ou... ?

Il rit doucement :

-Tu n'as rien à me proposer Hinata.

-Simple politesse me justifie-je.

Il me regarda en souriant, mais son sourire était triste. Presque déprimant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Neji.

-Tu es bien placée pour me dire ça. me dit-il avec un certain reproche.

Je fis la moue. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse un sermon, mais il me dit, une once de culpabilité dans la voix :

-Cet accident aurait pu être évité.

-Ouais je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu connais mon courage légendaire ! répondis-je avec ironie.

Il aurait pu rire, mais à la place il se prit le visage dans les mains :

-J'aurais du être là, je t'en aurais empêché, et tu le sais.

-Oui, c'est justement parce que tu n'étais pas là que j'ai tenté ma chance !

Ma nouvelle tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère échoua, si seulement Kiba avait été là !

-Je ne rigole pas Hinata, j'aurais du être là.

Il me fixa longtemps, avec un regard dur, puis sans que je m'y attende, me prit dans ses bras :

-Tu peux pleurer, Hinata.

Moi, pleurer ? Je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais vraiment, aucune. Et sûrement pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, cette situation ressemblant à une scène tirée d'un film romantique était parfaitement ridicule. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avais-je pleuré ? A cet instant, dans ses bras.. Pourquoi il avait fallu que je cède ? Encore une fois..

Cette étreinte dans laquelle je libérais des larmes sans même en comprendre les raisons dura. Combien de temps ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne fin. Mais comme dirait ma mère _"Les meilleures choses sont celles qui sont courtes et qui n'apparaissent presque jamais, car elles deviennent rares, et c'est cette rareté qui les rend magiques". _Ma mère savait en dire des belles choses, mais à ce moment, je n'avais pas envi de l'écouter. Neji, si. Il se détacha de moi, un regard dur, et me dit, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde :

-Tu peux pleurer, Hinata.

Je ne comprenais pas cette phrase, et elle restait énigmatique pour moi. Tout simplement parce que je ne faisais que ça, alors pourquoi m'en donnait-il le droit ? Comme si il savait que je me posais la question, il s'apprêta à s'en aller. Mais la main sur la poignée, il reprit :

-Écoute, ton père viendra sûrement te voir, et sous aucun prétexte tu ne devras lui révéler que tu as fais ça par amour pour Naruto. Je sais que c'est le cas, tout le monde le sait, mais tu sais ce que pense Hiashi de ça. Il te traitera de faible. Dis lui que tu as fais ça par courage, pour sauver tout le monde, mais pas pour Naruto. Ça te semble sûrement idiot, mais je crois que c'est une des meilleures choses à lui faire croire. C'est mon avis, pas le tien, mais je te conseille de le suivre.

Avant même qu'il s'en aille la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la tête de Sakura apparue. Pressée. Épuisée. Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Neji et Sakura se dévisagèrent. Chacun embarrassé par la situation, à un moment, je cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser tellement la tension montait, mais Sakura prit la parole :

-Désolée je croyais être la première, je m'en vais...

-Non reste, dit Neji, enfin je veux dire.. Reste avec Hinata, je m'en vais.

Et avant même que Sakura n'émette une objection, Neji s'en alla me saluant poliment. Sakura fixa la porte pendant tellement longtemps que je me demandais si elle remarquerait ma présence. Et comme si le fait de me poser la question l'avait sortie de ses songes, elle se tourna vers moi, le même sourire triste que Neji accroché au visage. Elle paraissait épuisée par son travail d'infirmière :

-Je suis passée chez Shizune pour avoir des nouvelles de ton état.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'énonce mon nouveau traitement, mais à la place, sa voix prit un air désespéré :

-Hinata, Hinata... Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Sa voix était beaucoup trop inquiète pour que j'arrive à le supporter, mais elle reprit :

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée ?

Sa voix devient plus dure :

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, d'accord, tout le monde le sait, mais _bon sang_ qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? C'était irresponsable ! _Eh_ Hinata ! Tu m'écoute ?

Ma tête me faisait extrêmement mal et le poids de la culpabilité me rongeait. Je ne pouvais plus en parler. Si, je pouvais, mais je ne _voulais_ pas. Parce que je culpabiliserai, et je ne voulais pas.

-Oui je t'écoute, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à parler de ça...

_Menteuse_

Voilà ce que j'étais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me dise la vérité en face, alors je mentais. Mais c'était idiot, j'avais besoin d'en parler, de demander des conseils sur Naruto à Sakura. Parce qu'au fond, pour en parler, il n'y avait que Sakura, non ?

-Désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé. dit-elle en baissant les yeux

_Ne t'excuse pas_

C'était de ma faute, et maintenant _elle_ culpabilisait. _Je me déteste. Je me déteste. Je me déteste._

Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, et avant même que je lui dise que ce n'était pas la peine -j'avais eu mon compte avec Neji- elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle me serrait incroyablement fort, elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler, et ses sanglots étaient beaucoup trop bruyants. J'étais la blessée, celle à consoler, et les rôles s'échangeaient. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être compatissante, car la raison de ses sanglots me semblait compréhensible et plus qu'évidente : Sasuke.

* * *

1 heure plus tard, je me trouvais devant le même présentateur, la même chaîne, mais un autre reportage ..

_Après la terreur qu'a subie Konoha, le doute sur la raison de la fuite des agresseurs reste présente. D'après des sources sûres, et des enregistrements caméras, nous pouvons en savoir un peu plus ; Naruto, élève du lycée, se serait retrouvé avec un des agresseurs dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques, et par la suite, il serait sorti de la salle pour rejoindre Nagato -chef de cette intervention. La suite reste floue, mais nous sommes surs que cet adolescent est à l'origine de la fuite, et pour cause ; un mot le concernant se trouvait sur le lieu de mort de Nagato (qui se serait suicidé)._

_Naruto, sauveur de la nation ?_

_La réponse reste floue : Comment un adolescent aurait pu tenir tête à des agresseurs de tel niveau ?_

_Le mystère reste tout entier..._

Mon père éteint la télé et me regarda, le visage grave. Je savais qu'il espérait voir un air inquiet sur mon visage -Naruto en danger ?- mais à la place, je me devais de garder un air indifférent. _Dis lui que tu as fais ça par courage, pour sauver tout le monde, mais pas pour Naruto. _Avant même qu'il ne parle, je m'élançait, ce même air faussement indifférent dans la voix :

-C'est con ce qui lui arrive.

Mon père arqua un sourcil, incroyablement surpris :

-Ca ne vous touche pas plus que ça ?

J'haussais les épaules :

-Non.

-Pourtant, votre geste n'était-il pas en vue de le protéger ?

_Courage, Hinata_

-Non, absolument pas. Je voulais sauver le lycée, et me sauver moi, comme je savais que le principal agresseur se trouvait dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques, j'y suis allée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait Naruto. Il s'en ai mieux tiré que moi, c'est tout.

Mon air froid le surpris. Pendant un instant, je cru qu'il serait satisfait, mais il eu une expression étrange. La même que devant le corps de ma mère : Nostalgie, tristesse et bizarrement... Il semblait également déçu.

-Vous savez Hinata, commença-t-il, je détestais votre mère, elle était trop gentille, trop douce, trop compatissante. Et je détestais ça. Parce que c'est à cause de ça que j'en suis tombé amoureux. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mariage arrangé. Mais votre mère, elle, ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Elle en aimait un autre, je le savais. Alors quand l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec elle fut approuvé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux, imbécile que j'étais. Mais votre mère m'a clairement fait comprendre que cet enfant ne serait pas un enfant "arrangé". Elle m'a dit que même si il ne serait pas conçu par amour, elle l'aimerait, et qu'elle ne laisserait personne y toucher. Et vous êtes née. Votre mère vous a élevée avec amour, et quand le désir d'avoir un deuxième enfant s'est fait sentir, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Vous étiez née pour un arrangement, et Hanabi était désirée, pourtant, on aurait pu croire que c'était l'inverse. Quand votre mère est morte, je vous ai haï. Vous étiez trop gentille, trop douce, trop compatissante. Hanabi a toujours été dure, froide, indifférente, mais quand elle est avec vous, elle devient comme ... Comme _ta_ mère, comme _toi_... Quand j'ai su que _tu_ avais risqué ta vie pour Naruto, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à _ta_ mère. Pour une fois, j'étais fier de _toi_.

_"Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?"_

_"Vous m'avez méprisé pendant tout ce temps pour finalement me dire que vous préférez que je reste moi même ?"_

_"Je me fous de savoir que vous êtes fier de moi"_

Trois phrases que j'aurais pu lui dire. Trois phrases parmi d'autres. Mais les mots ne sortais pas..

-Hanabi viendra me voir ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Hiashi se retourna et répondit :

-Votre mère serait déçue.

_"Allez vous faire foutre."_

* * *

Kiba vint me voir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la mine triste. Le voir me réchauffa le coeur, car je savais que cette entrevue serait moins mouvementée que les autres, et sans doute réconfortante. Avant même de me laisser le temps de parler, il annonça, d'une voix étrangement monotone :

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche.

Entendre quoi ? Que j'avais risqué ma vie pour Naruto ?

-Eh bien...Je suis allée à la salle d'Arts Plastiques et.. Tu sais... L'agresseur a ...Enfin tu sais..

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire.

-Je sais, ça, je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, Kiba, qui était un de celui qui me connaissait le mieux, se demandait _vraiment_ pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Il soupira, visiblement déçu, et dit :

-Tu es vraiment une idiote Hinata.

Mon sang fit un tour entier. De quel droit arrivait-il à dire ça ? Je m'étais quand même prit 2 balles pour sauver l'amour de ma vie, c'était idiot ?

-C'était idiot, tout ça pour Naruto, vraiment ?

L'évidence même, impossible de ne pas faire le lien ; La jalousie.

Il y a environ 1 an, Kiba était venu me voir, en été, lorsque j'avais mis une robe fleurie dans laquelle je ne me sentais absolument pas à l'aise. Il m'avait dit au tout début de la journée qu'il m'avait trouvé ravissante, et cette simple phrase m'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le soir même, il m'avait déclaré sa flamme, il avait employé des mots doux que je n'arriverai jamais à oublier. Mais hélas pour lui, j'aimais Naruto. Alors je du l'envoyer gentillement sur les roses. Ce fut ce jour là que Sakura vint me voir avec un énorme pot de glace, que nous n'avions pas réussi à finir. Après les vacances d'étés, il avait réussi à oublier cette histoire et moi aussi.

Mais là, il fallait être vraiment candide pour ne pas voir l'évidence même :

-Kiba, ne me dis pas que tu es... Amoureux de moi ?

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte, sur le champ.

-Quel est le rapport avec la conversation, Hinata ?

-Réponds à ma question.

Mon ton sévère le fit rire, mais pas d'un rire joyeux :

-Oui, Hinata. Oui, je t'aime ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'après tant de temps je t'aurais oublié ? Tu es belle, intelligente, toujours gentille avec moi, et moi j'ai été trop con et je suis tombé amoureux ! Mais toi, tu es bien trop innocente pour t'en rendre compte, alors je dois vivre constamment dans le silence... Je sais que tu l'aimes _d'accord_ ! Mais lui, il ne t'apportera rien !

Il soupira avec difficulté et je voyais qu'il tremblait :

-Mais là n'est pas la question ! La question, c'est que tu as risqué ta vie pour Naruto, mais que tu as été juste incroyablement inutile ! Que je saches, l'as tu libéré ? Tu t'es jetée, tête baissée, et tu n'as rien fais ! _Rien_ ! Ton geste était inutile !

Son teint devint rouge de colère, et ma voix se fit hésitante :

-Kiba, tu sais, si je n'aimais pas Naruto, je suis sûre que...

_Menteuse_

Je faisais exactement ce que j'avais reproché à Naruto.

-Je m'en fous royalement de ce qui se serait passé si Naruto n'existait pas ! Ce n'est pas le problème !

Je me suis toujours demandé comment les gens quittaient notre vie, après la mort de ma mère. La mort était le seul abandon possible ? Non. Alors comment les gens quittent notre vie ? Maintenant je le sais, ils claquent la porte.

* * *

**EXCLU**

**HINATA HYUGA, UN GESTE HEROIQUE OU DESESPERE ?**

_Hinata Hyuga, celle que le pays appelle désormais "L'Amoureuse perdue" fait beaucoup parler d'elle, et pour cause : cette jeune adolescente aurait risqué sa vie pour Naruto Uzumaki, pseudo-sauveur de la Nation, pour lui porter secours ! _

_Un geste héroïque pour sauver toutes les victimes, ou un geste deseperé pour sauver l'amour de sa vie ?_

_Pour le savoir, notre journaliste vous propose un témoignage complet !_

**Ino Yamanaka, collègue de classe et meilleure amie d'Hinata, nous répond : **_É__videmment qu'Hinata aimait Naruto ! Depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle le suit partout secretement, en essayant de lui parler, alors qu'elle est BEAUCOUP trop timide pour y arriver ! (rires) Elle rougissait tout le temps, c'était ridicule ! Ce jour-là, c'était pour le sauver qu'elle s'est sacrifiée, pas de doutes ! Si vous l'aviez vue ! Non mais vraiment, elle est dingue cette fille ! Heureusement que Sakura est montée _-à l'aide de Shikamaru, qui e montré le message TATSUYA à Hinata (voir p12)-_ pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins ! Cette fille est vraiment chanceuse !_

Shino me fixa un moment et j'hochai la tête, lui tendant le journal, pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais fini ma lecture. Il me demanda :

-Tu as fini ?

Cette phrase me fit tiquer, car Shino n'était pas bavard, et toute chose pouvant être sue sans l'usage de sa salive était la bienvenue. Il ne posait donc presque jamais des questions dont il pourrait avoir la réponse autrement.

-Oui.

Rien d'autre que "oui". Et je ne voulais pas donner mon avis. Car je considérais jusqu'à présent Ino comme mon amie.

Ino, je l'avais rencontrée peu de temps après Sakura, car elle me l'avait présentée ("Je te présente Hinata, ma camarade de classe") à un stade où je ne savais pas si elle était vraiment mon amie. Ino m'avait traité avec temps de familiarité ("Dis donc décoince toi un peu ma vieille") que je m'étais d'abord sentie gênée, et au fil du temps de plus en plus à l'aise. Je la trouvais drôle et pleine de vie. Avec Sakura, elles s'envoyaient sans cesse des piques et se disputaient à longueur de journée, mais je voyais en elle une amie fidèle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça d'elle, c'était celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux en histoire de garçons, et elle m'aidait souvent avec Naruto. Ces aides apportées et ces questions étaient en réalité destinés à être divulgués ?

Devant mon état de réflexion, Shino déclara :

-Ce que tu as lu est un amat de conneries.

Je ne put m'empêcher d'être surprise, en plus de ne parler qu'en dernier recours, Shino n'était jamais vulgaire.

-Ecoute, en réalité, le journaliste n'as pas interviewé Ino, il a juste mis son nom à la place de la vraie personne interviewée.

Une excuse préparée ? L'idée me traversa l'esprit, mais ne me convainc pas. Shino, Ino ... Ce n'était pas des personnes auquelles je devrais me méfier. Je ne pouvais pas remettre leurs paroles en doutes... Mais tout de même, une question me taraudait l'esprit :

-Mais quel est l'intérêt de mettre le nom d'Ino ?

Shino soupira, et je comprenais que l'idée de devoir faire plus de deux phrases l'ennuyait :

-En fait, le jour de "l'interview" nous étions moi, Ino et Sakura non loin de là -je ne dirais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas important, dit-il suite à mon sourcil levé. Quand Ino a entendu les questions que le journaliste posait -des question ridicules, crois-moi- elle ne s'est pas retenue : elle est allée le voir et l'a insulté, décrétant que tout ça ne le regardait pas, qu'il était un journaliste de bas niveau.. Tu l'aurais vue, elle faisait peur. Je crois qu'elle était un peu surmenée, tu sais, elle prend des heures supplémentaires pour aider Sakura. Le journaliste n'était pas content de ses remarques et... Bon il lui a dit qu'elle le regretterait.

Cette nouvelle, bien que dégradante pour Ino, me réchauffa le coeur. Ino ne m'avait trahi, elle m'avait défendu ! Le soulagement fut de courte durée, quand Shino, qui ne s'attarde pas sur les bons sentiments, enchaîna :

-J'ai parlé avec Kiba.

Je soupirai, allait-il lui aussi revenir sur le fait que je m'étais comportée comme une idiote immature ?

-Tu sais sûrement ce qu'il pense de ce que tu as fais, je pense que tout le monde le pense aussi... un peu.

Merci, Shino.

-Cependant, je sais aussi -ne me demande pas comment- que tu as eu des "problèmes avec Naruto"..

Allait-il revenir sur un sujet sur lequel moi même je doute ?

-J'imagine que tu penses que ton acte était idiot et que tu ne devrais même plus adresser la parole à Naruto tellement tu penses que tu as été... ridicule.

Je voulais me cacher sous la couette mais à quoi bon ?

-Mais juste, pense à une chose, certes, Naruto n'étais pas en énorme danger, l'agresseur ne pointait pas son arme sur lui mais... Avant de "mourir", tu lui as bien déclaré ta flamme ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse -qui aurait prit trop de temps à arriver- et enchaîna :

-Est ce que tu penses qu'il y ait la moindre chance que tes paroles lui ai donné du courage ? Non, tu trouverais ça ridicule, mais met toi dans une situation : tu t'apprêtes à mourir et alors que tu penses que tu vas vivre tes derniers instants, une personne arrive et soudain et tu te rends compte que tu comptes pour elle, est-ce que tu pourrais te permettre d'abandonner ?

J'hochai la tête en forme de négation.

-Alors maintenant réfléchi, penses-tu que tes mots l'ont aidés, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Une phrase me revint à l'esprit, une phrase que j'avais coupé par colère. _Tu sais, tes paroles m'ont redonnées le courage dont j'avais besoin, tes paroles m'ont sauvées de ..._

-Si oui, alors ce que tu as fais a servi.

Et il partit, fermant doucement la porte, me laissant dans mes songes...

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini !

Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je sais, ça ne parle pas temps de ça de Naruto, mais cette fic est concentrée aussi sur les sentiments d'Hinata, toussa... Mais le chapitre d'après on en parle un peu plus et le dernier... Vous verrez !

N'hésite pas à me dire les fautes, les choses qui pourraient être mieux...Bref, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
